


Healing

by thispagealone



Series: From East To West [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispagealone/pseuds/thispagealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moments from Prince Caspian between Lucy and Edmund. We all need a loved one to heal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Raid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a small series of short missing moments from Prince Caspian. They're between Lucy and Edmund. This first one is set after the failed raid at Miraz' castle. I found it very noble of Ed to keep circling the castle until the last of the warriors was dead. I saw it as King Edmund the Just never abandoning his men until the very end. After he watched Lucy heal Trumpkin, though, he just vanished until the Witch-scene. I think he needed a moment to compose himself and to mourn his soldiers. It was at that time that Lucy found him… Enjoy. Movie-verse.

Lucy was halfway down the slide that led to the How, when she noticed Edmund wasn’t with her, Peter and Susan. She stopped abruptly and turned around, scanning the open space around her. Her brother couldn’t have gone far, he was next to her not two minutes ago! She started going back towards the grass.

“Lucy? Where are you going? You shouldn’t-”

Lucy turned around and glared icily at Peter. He had the decency to look ashamed. Susan frowned and locked her eyes with Lucy’s. The two girls had a moment of silent understanding. Susan nodded and grabbed Peter’s arm.

“Come on. She’s just going to get Edmund.”

Peter nodded and followed her tiredly.

Lucy sighed. She was doing it a lot, recently. Edmund even more. She felt a bit guilty for getting angry at Peter, she knew he was already hating himself. He had to understand, though, he wasn’t the only one who had regressed from adulthood to childhood in mere seconds. At the very least, he was still able to fight! She, on the other hand, Queen Lucy the Valiant, had been left home to wait. And nobody seemed to consider her opinion. Well, nobody but Edmund.

Where _was_ Edmund?

Lucy tried to compose herself. She was of no use to her brother if she was too agitated to even find him. She just had to focus for a minute. Here in Narnia she had always been able to sense her siblings’ spirit.

Lucy took a big breath and closed her eyes, trying to remember how Edmund’s soul felt. Her mind started, subconsciously, to form a prayer:

‘Aslan, please, as You love me, help me find my brother. He needs me, I can feel it, I can feel his despair. Point me in the right direction, my Lord, for I am so worried for him.’

The words had barely taken shape in her mind, when she felt a choked breath come from the ruins right in front of her.

“Ed!” She whispered breathlessly, and started running towards the sound. ‘Thank you, Aslan.’

She found him sitting on the marble floor of the ruins, his knees bent to his chest, his back against a column. His eyes were shut firmly and he was biting his leather armguard viciously, to stop the anguished wail that threatened to leave his throat.

Lucy felt her heart break and it told her that, if she didn’t fix this, it would never be in one piece again.

She knelt in front of her brother and took his face in her hands, her fingers sinking in his dark hair. Edmund gasped at the sudden contact with her cool hands and his eyes shot open. Lucy almost cried at the deep, raw pain she found in them.

“Oh, Edmund…” She lamented, one hand caressing his cheek, the other taking his arm away from his mouth and grabbing his hand. With her thumb, Lucy wiped the trickle of blood that was dripping from his lip. It was too fresh to be from the incursion. He had probably bitten through its flesh to stop the tears. “My sweet, beloved Edmund. Don’t hide from me, my King. I cannot heal your heart, if you don’t let me in. You know you can tell me anything. I love you, Brother mine.”

It was his Queen, talking to him, in her sweet, consoling voice and it was too much for Edmund. He swiftly got up and hauled her to her feet, pulling her small frame in his arms.

Lucy felt the first sob in his chest and gently drew his face to herself. Edmund sank gratefully in the crook between her neck and shoulder, unable to stop his desperate weeping anymore. His arms locked around her waist and, even if he was squeezing a bit too much to be comfortable, Lucy let him hold her, her fingers gently untangling his tousled hair. Warm tears made tracks on her cheeks and a sharp pain prevented her voice from coming out of her throat, but Lucy stayed there, immobile, being the pillar that prevented her brother from surrendering to the waves of his grief.

They stood there for what felt like hours, but were actually few minutes, for Edmund seldom cried and if he did, he was usually quick to collect himself. So Lucy wasn’t surprised when she felt him take a big breath, that tickled her collarbone, and straighten himself. He was ready to talk. She took his hand and led him to the miraculously intact steps that stood facing the How. They sat down and Lucy waited for Edmund to begin talking. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Someone gave the alarm before the troops could come into the grounds. I thought he would call it off.” Lucy knew who ‘he’ was. Their stubborn brother… “But he didn’t. We fought, valiantly, but there were just too many. The castle wasn’t unprotected. At all. We were wrong. The archers surrounded us. One of them had his eyes on Peter, so I killed him. Next thing I know, he is shouting my name and ten archers are firing at me.” Lucy gasped at this. Edmund gently kissed the back of her hand. “Don’t worry, they didn’t even scratch me. I’m much too fast for them!”

“Ed!” Lucy chided with a smile. Edmund let out a humourless laugh.

“I think that was what made him realize we couldn’t do it. When he finally ordered to withdraw, though, it was already too late. It was just thanks to the sacrifice of a minotaur that the majority of the warriors were able to escape from the castle, or I would have been the only one able to flee. Part of them remained trapped inside, anyway.” He finished in a whisper.

Lucy had to block the cry that wanted to come out of her throat, with a hand in front of her mouth.

“Oh, no… Oh Aslan, please! That can’t be true.” Edmund lowered his eyes. “What did you do, then?”

“There was nothing we could do. It was the end for them. But I stayed with them until the end, Lucy. Lahs, the griffin, circled the battleground until the last one died. They never stopped fighting…” A stray tear made its way down his cheek. Lucy wiped it away, not noticing she was crying, too.

“Why did you stay and look, Ed? You know it’ll haunt you for years to come… I don’t want you to suffer for something that wasn’t your fault.”

Edmund looked at her for a moment, then sighed.

“I couldn’t leave them, Lu. Even if Peter and Caspian seem to have forgotten, I’m a King of Narnia, too. I’ve never left my soldiers on a battlefield, nor I ever will. You understand, don’t you?”

“I do. I was always next to you, in battle.” She whispered and hugged him with all her strength. “I’m so proud of you, Ed.” He sniffed, moved by her words. “Would you like to pray with me for them?”

Edmund nodded and they both kneeled with their faces turned to the east.

“Aslan. Great Lion.” Lucy began. “In this moment of despair, we pray to Thee: grant our beloved subjects, who died to bring freedom to the ever beloved Narnia, to be happy in Your love. Give us the strength to accept our limits and to face our sorrow. As You love us, welcome these soldiers who today gave their lives in Your reign. And grant us, one day, to see them again. So be it.”

“So be it.” Repeated Edmund. They stayed like that for a moment, letting Aslan’s love consume their hearts.

“Do you feel better, now?” Lucy asked after a second, a serene smile on her lips, as they stood up.

“Much better. Thank you, Lucy. I just wish-”

But what he wished she didn’t know, because at that moment Edmund gave a sharp cry, grabbing his side, just below his heart.

“Edmund!” Lucy cried in alarm, reaching out to him.

It lasted only a moment, but it was a feeling he had never been able to forget.

“Jadis!” He moaned, when the sharp pain subsided. Lucy gasped.

“Caspian!” She exclaimed, and the two siblings ran into the How as fast as their legs could carry them…


	2. The Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This scene has been redone many times. Honestly, though, I never read an "after" that was from Edmund and Lucy's point of view. So here it is, what Edmund and Lucy felt after the near call with the White Witch. Movie-verse.

Lucy didn’t really know how it happened. One minute she was on the ground, lamenting the loss of her strength, worrying for Edmund who was fighting a wer-wulf alone. The next she was watching dumbfounded as Peter lowered his sword before the Witch. What was he _doing_?!

 

Edmund knew what it meant to be charmed by that voice and that mysterious smile. He knew of her ability to read what was inside your heart and play with your fear. What he didn’t know, and never would have imagined, was that Peter could fall for it. Why wasn’t he killing her? Why was he looking at her like _that_? Didn’t he know what happened to those who fell? Had he forgotten Aslan’s sacrifice for him, Edmund? The younger King stealthily moved behind the ice screen, feeling Lucy’s eyes on himself. He knew what he had to do.

 

Lucy was watching as Edmund moved behind the Witch.

“What is he doing?” She heard Trumpkin mutter, just on her left. Lucy didn’t know, really, but she trusted her brother with no reserves.

“He knows what he’s doing.” She said.

“Really?” The Dwarf asked, somewhat sceptically. Lucy looked hard at him, immediately returning her eyes to the scene before her.

“He always does. Just look.”

Not ten seconds later, there was a great crash, as the ice exploded and the Witch went back to her oblivion, a sword firmly thrust in her torso. And there he was, King Edmund the Just, Knight of the noble Order of the Table, most befittingly standing there, where Lucy remembered seeing a returned Aslan, his sword raised, his eyes hard, the Lion’s icon behind him.

Lucy had to stand up and bow her head in respect. In that moment, he was really the magnificent one. She didn’t envy Peter right then. If Edmund ever looked at her with that degree of disappointment and pain, she thought she would pull her heart out of her chest and hand it to him, begging his forgiveness. His words caused a pang in her chest and an overwhelming pride for him:

“I know. You had it sorted.”

Oh, the irony! What a witty, brilliant brother she had. Poor, poor Peter. She could see only too clearly what Edmund’s words had just done to him. She didn’t have time for him now, though. He would have to wait, because Edmund was coming to her and she could see his hands shake from where she stood. When he reached her, he bowed deeply and extended his hand to her.

“Would my Queen do me the honour to walk with me?”

Trumpkin startled at his deep voice. He could see it was no longer a boy, standing in front of him, but a King of Old. Lucy curtsied and took the proffered hand.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do, my King. Lead me away from this place.”

They turned around in time to see a murderous looking Susan walking out of the chamber. Lucy sighed.

“Dear Little Friend, would you mind going after my sister?”

Trumpkin bowed, amazed at the change he had just witnessed in the kids he had known for days, now.

“Not at all, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you. Would you tell her that Edmund is with me? She must be fretting something fierce.” She said with a sad smile. She heard Edmund, next to her, release a breath of a laugh. It was something, at least. “Let’s go, Brother mine. I think they need to brood for a bit on their own. Maybe they’ll see, finally.”

With a last glance at Peter and Caspian, who were looking astonished at each other, the three left the Table Chamber.

 

It was too dangerous to head out, so Edmund led Lucy to the higher levels of the How, all the while holding her hand.

Edmund knew Peter didn’t do it on purpose but, Aslan forgive him, he was livid and, frankly, he had had enough!

“Edmund?” Lucy’s whisper and cool hand on his cheek brought him back to the present. He noticed then that he was almost hyperventilating. He looked in her deep, blue eyes, using her calm breathing to adjust his own.

Lucy smiled softly.

“Very good, Ed. Just like that. Slow and easy. What do you say we find somewhere to sit?”

He just nodded, still too shaky to use his voice, and guided her to an opening on the wall. They sat on the stone ledge, on the outside, their feet dangling in the ravine below. They breathed the crisp morning air for a minute, in silence.

“Are you better now, Ed?” Lucy asked timidly.

“I’m always better when I’m with you, Lu!” He answered cheekily, achieving the desired effect: Lucy blushed brightly. Edmund snickered.

“Oh, shut up!” She muttered. Edmund sobered.

“Thank you. You’ve been my rock this past year. I don’t think I’ve properly shown my gratitude to you, Lucy. You’re always so full of faith, and you never waver. And you prevented me from doubting, too. I think you were perfectly aware of what meant for me to be back to that age, to that body. It wasn’t simple to face my fears all over again.”

“I know.” Lucy confirmed in a small voice.

“Sometimes I’m actually glad of the scars, you know, even if they are a real trouble to hide from mum. They are the evidence that it actually happened, that I changed. That I prevailed.” Edmund let the silence surround them for a moment, then went on in a subdued voice. “When I saw her today… It was as if everything I suffered through, every nightmare, every wound… I felt as if they had all been in vain, Lucy. What if we didn’t come in time?”

He looked at her from beneath his dark eyelashes. When she met his gaze, he saw she was frowning.

“That is not the actual question you’re asking me, right? The real question is: what if Peter had been the only one to get there?”

Edmund shivered involuntarily.

‘Dead centre Lu. As usual.’ He thought shrewdly, looking at her uncertainly. Lucy sighed.

“I really don’t know, Ed. This Peter… I don’t know him anymore. He doesn’t listen, he pushes on without a second thought, never asking for our opinion. I think he has forgotten he isn’t the only King of Narnia. He might be the High King, but he never had any authority on us! We have always been on the same level. That’s what I don’t understand: why is he behaving like that?” Lucy was getting angrier and angrier after every word. Edmund just looked at his hands on his lap. “And you!” Her sudden outburst actually startled him. “You let him do it! You never get cross, you don’t respond to his blatant disregard of your Aslan-given right! Tell me, Edmund _the Just_! Is this really justice? Are we going to always indulge him? He has to understand what he’s doing to us, Edmund! I cannot stand to see you so- so _defeated_!”

 

Lucy had worked herself into a right state. When she looked at her brother, though, she noticed there were tears on his cheeks. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

“What am I supposed to do, Lulu? He’s my brother, my father and my best friend. He’s my King and my commander. He’s my sword as I’m his shield. You know it. What am I supposed to do if not follow him? You did exactly as I did, Lucy. The only occurrence that would have made me leave his side, would have been if you decided to follow Aslan in the gorge. Then I’d have followed you, even if it meant to leave Peter and Susan behind. So tell me, _please_ , what was I supposed to do?”

Lucy couldn’t suffer the pain in those dark eyes any longer. She kneeled on the floor, careful not to disturb his balance on the ledge, and threw her arms around Edmund’s neck.

They stood like that for a long time, crying all their tears. When the flow was finally over, the two younger sovereigns straightened their shoulders and looked in each other’s eyes with resolution.

“It’s time we fix this, my King.” Lucy said, her voice strong again.

“And we will, my Queen. You go talk some sense into our dear Brother. I will find Susan and then Caspian. It is time he knew why, and how, our reign got the title of ‘Golden Age’. I won’t let Peter destroy his own name in front of these Narnians.”

It was the Just King’s oath. Lucy had never been more proud of her brother.


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, to scene number 3. While watching the movie, it always made me smile how everybody looks worried when Lucy appears on the bridge, but Edmund actually grins. It takes an awful confidence in his sister, in my opinion. So here's what happened between the two before and after the grand arrival of the river-god.

She had to be the most beautiful thing Edmund had ever seen. There was no question as to why she was called ‘Valiant’. Alone, on that bridge, a faint smile on her lips and her small dagger unsheathed, she looked every bit the Queen she was. He was so unbelievably proud of her. And here came Aslan. Oh, how he’d missed the Great Lion.

 

Lucy stood there, steadily, and the Telmarines came to an abrupt halt, caused undoubtedly by the shock. When she glanced beyond the enemy lines, she saw that all her beloved Narnians, even her siblings, had the same look on their faces at seeing her there: utter terror. Then she turned to Edmund and almost giggled. Her brother was _smiling_! He was beaming, grinning, he looked almost giddy! If Lucy didn’t know any better, she might have believed he was going to whoop and launch himself at her, he looked so happy to see his little sister. She suddenly felt Aslan’s presence next to her and she turned to look in his bright golden eyes. He was smiling. He, too, was happy to see that her siblings were all in one piece. Well, more or less; those cuts and bruises looked nasty.

 

Then Aslan roared and the river-god, the powerful spirit Edmund remembered from his long years in Narnia, made ridiculously quick work of the Telmarine horde. A look at his brother told him he was thinking the same thing. He almost laughed again. It seemed to Edmund that only a second had passed, when he found himself on his knees in front of the Lion. It was a long time since he’d last felt such warmth. Only Lucy’s comforting company came near to the feeling Aslan was able to awaken in him. When the Lion told Caspian to rise, Edmund saw in his eyes the same wonder and fear he saw in the mirror all those years ago. He hoped his steady gaze would be of help to the young prince. And there she was, his sister, tired, damp but happy. She had saved the day, as usual. ‘ _Someone_ would do better to remember it, next time.’ He thought with concern.

Edmund watched in mild amusement as Lucy healed Reepicheep and Aslan restored his tail. His laughter couldn’t be helped, though, in front of Lucy’s cheeky ‘Do you see him now?’. Poor Trumpkin, he didn’t want to be in his boots in that moment. Well, he didn’t want to – ever! – but you know what he meant…

 

Lucy had just a second to admire the shocked look on the good Dwarf’s face. Next thing she knew, she was hoisted off the ground by two surprisingly strong arms. She’d know that smell everywhere and she had missed it terribly. It was sweat and dirt, blood, iron and leather, and something so irrefutably ‘Edmund’ that she found herself frantically grabbing his armoured shoulders, almost involuntarily. She started giggling at his antics. He was, most certainly, not acting like a king! Edmund laughed with her.

“Oh, Lucy!! You were brilliant! Did you see their faces when they saw you, alone, on that bridge? I’m sure I felt a shiver go down their spines. It definitely went down mine!” Edmund was never so talkative, but it looked like he wasn’t able to stem his enthusiasm.

Lucy looked at Aslan and saw that the Great Lion was laughing gently. Lucy felt her eyes brim with tears and held her brother tightly to herself, forgetting the armour.

“I love you Ed.” She murmured in his ear. “Thank you for believing in me.”

That shut him up. He hid his face in her hair and breathed shakily for a moment, trying to compose himself. Their little moment was interrupted by Peter’s voice:

“Ed, do you think you could leave some of her for us, too?” He asked with a wet chuckle. Lucy knew he was bravely trying to keep his tears at bay. Edmund looked at him from beneath his and Lucy’s hair.

“I don’t think I will!” He answered mischievously. One heartbeat later, Peter was hugging both of them.

Lucy thought their armour was getting in the way of this happy reunion, but it was fine. When she raised her eyes, she saw that Susan had fallen to her knees in front of Aslan and was sobbing with her face in his mane. Lucy smiled. She knew her sister needed it, after all she wasn’t the one who usually fought back to back with their brothers. When her eyes fell on Caspian, she almost laughed out loud: the boy didn’t know what to do with himself!

 

Edmund felt Lucy’s nudge and looked to where she was pointing. He almost started laughing all over again: Caspian was fidgeting with his gloves, clearly at a loss. He probably felt as if he was intruding on a private moment. Edmund made to disentangle himself from his siblings, to go and reassure the new king that he was most welcome to stay with them, before the poor chap bolted for the trees. A strong hand on his arm stopped him. When he lifted his eyes, though, Peter was looking at Aslan. The Lion nodded and Peter moved so that he was in front of Caspian, Lucy and Edmund behind him.

“Clean your sword, Prince Caspian.” The new Narnian did as he was told. “Now kneel before me.”

Edmund felt a quiver in his belly at Peter’s words and his suspects were confirmed when Lucy gasped next to him and Susan lifted her face from Aslan’s mane, straightening herself. Peter touched Rhindon on his right shoulder, then his left. Beruna was silent, as everybody, friend and foe, watched what was happening on the shore.

“Rise, Sir Caspian, Narnian-thunder, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion.”

Caspian’s eyes were dazed, as he looked at Edmund’s brother and then at the rest of them. When his eyes finally met Aslan’s, though, he seemed to understand what had just happened and he smiled. As he stood up, the Narnians cheered. Edmund unsheathed his sword and saluted him, bowing his head. Next to him, Lucy and Susan curtsied respectfully. Then Peter hugged him and kissed him on the brow. It was the High King’s blessing. Caspian was part of their family now. Edmund had never been more proud of his brother. He felt a small hand clutch his own. Lucy was looking at him, her beautiful eyes tearful. They were thinking the same thing: their brother was back. Edmund dropped a kiss on her head and they both started following Aslan to the Telmarine Castle. It was time for a coronation.


	4. The Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this should be the last actual chapter, but I will definitely add a 'bonus' chapter. Probably some kind of correspondence between our two favourite siblings! Clearly this scene happened while Peter and Susan are talking to Aslan and includes what Aslan told Edmund in the book, that I was really sad to know didn't make it in the movie. That would be the "well done".

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Edmund strode into the room, not bothering to knock. Lucy lifted her eyes from the mirror, where she was trying to tame her hair.

“Please, do come in Ed. Don’t be shy.” She said sarcastically. Her brother looked at her blankly for a second.

“What are you doing with that hair?” He asked amused. Lucy huffed and glared at him.

“It won’t behave today! And Susan won’t come back! Where’s she gone to?” Edmund smiled. He liked it when she whined, she was cute! He picked up a comb and started disentangling her hair.

“Susan and Peter are talking to Aslan. Didn’t she tell you?” Lucy looked at him from the mirror.

“No. She just went out with Pete and hasn’t come back, yet.” Edmund nodded. “You look very handsome in that black shirt, Ed.”

“You look gorgeous in that dress, too.” He answered, smiling. He loved that shirt. “He talked to me too, you know? Aslan, I mean.” Lucy smiled and touched his hand on her hair. She could hear the emotion in his voice.

“What did He tell you?” She asked gently.

Edmund blushed a bit and started braiding her hair, just to keep his hands busy and to avoid her eyes. Lucy almost laughed out loud. When Edmund noticed what he was actually doing, he would be embarrassed like never before. Lucy was looking forward to it!

“Ed? Was it that terrible that you don’t want to tell me?” Lucy knew Aslan couldn’t have been anything but happy with how Edmund had handled the situation. Her brother finally looked at her, locking their eyes in the mirror.

“He said only: ‘Well done, King Edmund’. Nothing else.” His voice was uncertain and his eyes were shining. His hands went on working, as if they had a mind of their own. Lucy waited for him to have tied the second braid, then turned around in her stool and took his hands in hers.

“And yet it was enough, wasn’t it?” She asked sweetly. Edmund fell on his knees in front of her and rested his head on her lap. Lucy put a hand on his cheek, the other playing with the neck of his shirt.

“It was more than enough.” He said softly. “It was the best moment in my life. I think I’ve been living for the day He would be proud of me.”

Lucy felt the tears come to her eyes. It was always so frustrating, knowing how her brother sold himself short and not being able to do anything. She could only try to tell him, but it was never enough.

“Edmund, listen. Aslan has been proud of you from the beginning. Since you came down that cliff with him and returned my hug. I know it, He doesn’t have to tell me. In our time, you were a great king, all our subjects adored you, our allies asked Peter if he’d send you for the official visits and our enemies… Oh, how they feared you! The best sword – well, swords! – in Narnia, you fought with passion but you could keep your head cool. They were petrified by your dark eyes. Anyone who fought against you and survived wished to never be your enemy again!” Lucy was being very emphatic. Edmund couldn’t stop a chuckle.

“I think you’re exaggerating, Sister mine!”

Lucy clucked her tongue at him and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You are always too humble, Brother mine. I asked around, you know. Even today, 1,300 years later, they remember King Edmund as the light of his people. The one who would always support them, who was never too busy or preoccupied to drink his tea with them. A merciful king, they say, but serious and objective.”

“Really?” Asked said king, a note of incredulity in his voice. Lucy sighed.

“Really, Edmund. Would I lie to you, just to make you feel better?”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t. I only say the truth, that’s my mission, isn’t it?” She said with a small laugh. Edmund smirked.

“What a cruel job you have, my Queen.”

“Cruel, indeed.” She smiled, recognising the reassured note in his voice. “Seriously, Ed. Even when we went back, you were the best. Susan was always sulky, anything but gentle, and Peter wasn’t certainly magnificent! I had my hope and my faith, sure, but one can’t be very valiant at ten, in England. But you, Ed, you were great! You listened to Susan when she was too sad to even come out from her room, you looked after Peter, most of all when he didn’t want you to, and you were my best friend and the reason why I was able to leave my bed in the morning. You defended the small guys from the bullies and helped mum. You were just and strong and you never, not once, asked for some kind of reward. I don’t know where we’d be now if it wasn’t for you. Aslan was right, Ed. You did well indeed. You did wonderfully.”

Edmund was silent, apparently too stunned by Lucy’s words to say anything. When she looked down at his face, she saw he was blushing. Lucy giggled and pinched his cheek. Edmund scowled.

“Stop it, Lu! You shouldn’t say something like that to me, you know my cheeks will be red for hours, now.”

Lucy laughed in earnest and took a golden thread from the vanity table. She dangled it in front of his eyes. Edmund took it and stood up, going back to her hair. She didn’t know why, when he was preoccupied or embarrassed, Edmund always did things with his hands automatically, as if they were a mask that permitted to his mind to work undisturbed, be it carve a piece of wood or braid his little sister’s hair.

‘Well, all the better for me!’ She thought. ‘Ed is a real maiden when one talks about braiding hair!’

“Why are you laughing, Lu?” He asked when he was done. Lucy stood up and hugged him around his middle, as usual. She missed being tall enough to put her arms around his neck.

“You’re a treasure, Ed! You can even braid my hair!” Lucy saw, in his eyes, when he was finally aware of what he had been doing for the last half hour. His glare was scandalized.

“How could you let me do it! Lucy!!!” He was outraged. Lucy thought she was going to die of too much laughter. “Oh, I’ll get you back!”

“Why? I didn’t ask you to! You did everything on your own.”

“You could have stopped me!”

“I don’t see the reason why I should have. It looked like you needed it and I had to find someone who would help me with it anyway. You are good, too!” Here Edmund groaned. “No, really! I’m being serious! You did my favourite Narnian hairdo without having to ask. Not even Susan can do it with my hair this short.” Lucy sounded really enthusiastic. Edmund sighed.

“That’s because, during our campaigns, I was the one who did your hair. It calmed me before a battle, listening to you prattle about all kind of things, and touching your hair. It reassured me that there really was a reason to fight, you know.” He talked softly, stroking one of her cheeks gently with his fingers. Lucy’s eyes were full of tears.

“Oh, Edmund!” And she launched herself at him again. Edmund mock-sighed.

“Here she goes…” Lucy swatted at him.

A scratching on the door interrupted the sweet moment. A tiger poked her head inside and bowed.

“Your Majesties, I’m terribly sorry to disturb, but King Caspian says we’re ready.”

“Thank you, Shandi. We’ll be right there.” Answered Edmund with a smile. He had always liked the big cats that fought in their army. They were always the first to launch themselves in battle, and they were loyal and savage. ‘Just like him.’ Thought Lucy fondly.

The youngest King and Queen of Old left Lucy’s chambers and made their way to the great tree on the precipice. Lucy grabbed Edmund’s hand.

“This castle is too dark… I don’t know how Caspian can live here.” She sighed. “How I miss Cair Paravel and its white walls… The sun, the salty breeze, its many windows…”

“I miss it, too.” Whispered Edmund. “I always felt at home there, no matter what.”

“I heard Caspian say to Peter that he would like to restore the Cair. I wish he would. He would love to live there.”

They reached the terrace, where all the new Narnians were assembled, waiting for their king. When Aslan saw them, He smiled and said:

“Come to me, my hearts.”

They didn’t need to be told twice and ran to the Lion, hiding their faces in His mane, soaking in His heavenly smell. All the people in the crowd felt their hearts fill with tenderness for the young sovereigns.

“You have been very good during this mission, dear ones. Lucy, you will have to be strong for your sister now, like Edmund will be for your brother. And Edmund, you don’t have to worry, I am always very proud of you, no matter where you are. You are my Queen and my King, my Eastern Sea and my beloved Western Woods, and you will be forever. I love you, my children.”

And with their wet faces hidden in the Lion’s mane and their hands entwined, Edmund and Lucy finally felt their hearts had been healed.


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The bonus chapter I promised would be the end of this little story of mine. It's basically an exchange of letters between Lucy and Edmund while they're at school and a small scene when they go home for Christmas. It shows how they live like Narnians even if there is no Narnia

_Dear Edmund,_

_I know you promised to write anyway, but the best way to make sure of it is to write first, so you’ll feel an obligation to answer. I know what you’re thinking: “What a sneaky sister!” I am not sneaky, Ed! I’m smart, there’s a difference. Anyway, here is the Susan-bulletin, as promised: our Royal Sister seems to be well, too much actually. I think she’s already in denial, as if it is possible that, if she doesn’t think about it, it won’t be true. I don’t think what happened with Caspian was helpful, you know. It looks like she’s avoiding her friends, she just sits under a tree and reads, or looks into empty space. She doesn’t even speak to me. It cannot be healthy, Ed! Yesterday I tried to talk to her about Narnia, but she just listened to me. No contribution to the discussion, at all. How is Peter? Have you had more luck with him? I bet he’s not nearly as sulky as Susan. It looked like he might react better this time. Did you find out what he was trying to tell you, during the duel? I must admit to being really curious._

_And you? How are you doing, Brother mine? I know it’s not very nice to say, but I would really prefer to be with you right now. I know it’s not fair on Su, but I was really happy when we were able to talk in Narnia, you know. I miss you Edmund. I’m looking forward to the winter break, when we will be able to spend some time together._

_Answer soon, Ed!! Don’t leave me here, hanging!_

_May Aslan guide you always, my King._

_Your devoted Sister_

_Queen Lucy the Valiant_

 

Dearest Lu,

You should really start to trust me! I promised I’d write, didn’t I? I swear, I don’t know anyone as suspicious – and sneaky – as you! Let’s just forget it, though, we have more important things to discuss, your Majesty! Susan’s behaviour isn’t anything unexpected, really. She is prone to denial, I know. It’s what she did last time, too. Remember? Just give her some space and try to be there when she will be finally ready to talk. I could kill Caspian, though… The flirty idiot! As for her friends, Susan never did have many to begin with, Lu. I expect she abandoned the rest of them after Narnia. They couldn’t really keep up with her maturity anymore. We all did, I’m afraid.

Peter, on the other hand, is chatty and lively and all around aggravating! Please, take me away from his presence! The time he isn’t trying to talk my ears off, he spends in the library. It looks like Aslan gave him and Su some sort of mission, here of all places, and I think he intends to read every book in the place. He won’t tell me what he is looking for, though, so I cannot really help him. Not that I would! When he’s busy with his research, it is wonderfully quiet in our room… He hasn’t finished what he began to say on the field, yet. I’m not sure I want to hear it. You know I’m not very good with feelings!

I’m good, thank you for asking. I met my old ‘friends’, those bullies. But I put them in their places, don’t worry. My life here isn’t very eventful. The lessons are boring, I already know everything they’re teaching. I blame our teachers at the Cair, they were too good! On the bright side, I finish my homework in no time at all and can write all I want. I’m writing down all my memories, so I will never forget them. You should try it, I bet your lessons are even duller than mine. It helps, I promise. We can exchange them at break. I miss you, too. I’m not used to have you so far from me, Lulu. Write again soon, your letter brightened my whole week.

May Aslan protect you and light your path, my Queen.

I love you, my dearest. Yours always,

King Edmund the Just

 

_Dear Edmund,_

_What do you mean you put them in their places? Are you mad?! You could have been hurt! You will really hear it, when I see you, Edmund Pevensie! I like the idea of the memoirs, though. I might decide to write, after all. Would you send one of your drawings in the next envelope? I would really like to have something of yours on the walls. They’re so bare and sad… Tonight I dreamed of the Eastern Sea. I so long to see it again. We were all there: me, you, Susan and Peter. The Professor was there, too, and Caspian was telling us stories of his reign. He looked happy. Then Aslan arrived and smiled at me. I told him that I miss him and he nuzzled my cheek and told me that we would be together soon enough, forever. It was a wonderful dream, Ed. I miss Narnia. I miss you, too._

_Do you think mum would find us a school we can go together to? Like the one that our cousin Eustace attends. You remember him? We would be able to see each other for lunch and dinner, every day. I feel very alone here, even with Su. She’s trying to cope the best that she can, but I spend my days alone… You’re not the only one who cannot stand his friends anymore, you know. They are all so juvenile! I cannot talk about dolls and boys, I don’t remember how one is supposed to do it!! The only boys I actually know are you and Peter, and the one time I said your names aloud, my friends were almost too eager to know more about you. I don’t like it! You are MY brothers!_

_I hope your letter will be more eventful, my Lord._

_May Aslan bless you._

_All my love_

_Queen Lu V._

 

 

Dearest Lu,

You must be nuts: Queen Lu V.? Whatever… Your letter stirred contrasting feeling inside me. You dream made me feel happy and at peace, your stories about your curious friends made me laugh – a little possessive there, are we? – but when I read the part about you feeling lonely and sad, I was very worried. I promise I will talk to mum about sending us to the same school, ok? But please, try to keep your spirits high! It won’t do to have our Happy Queen sad, now will it?

I miss you something fierce, Lu, but I’m not very good with expressing feelings, so we’ll leave it at that and I’ll hug you when I see you, alright? It’s curious that you would tell me about your dream. I had one, too. I was practicing with my sword, under the trees at the Cair, and suddenly Oreius and Aslan were there, one on every side of me. I wasn’t surprised, though, as if it was a normal occurrence to have the two of them there, during my private practice. Then Oreius told me he was so very proud of me, of how good I had become with a sword. I think my face must have been as astonished as how I felt, because Aslan chuckled and said to me that soon I’d be able to play as much as I liked. Actually he told me the same thing he told you, that we will be together soon, forever. It kind of scares me that we’re starting do dream the same things! Maybe we do spend too much time together! Are you sure you want to go to school with me?

I’m sending two drawings. One is Lantern Waste the last time we saw it, the other is the Table Chamber the first time Caspian brought us there. You’re there, next to the Table. I hope you’ll like them.

Earlier today, Peter finally seemed to remember that he needed to finish a speech, if you know what I mean. I tried to run, I really did, but in this bodies he is still faster than me, so I had to sit and endure his stupidity. Really, if I knew I’d have recognition for what I do, I wouldn’t do it at all! I’ll write down what he said, so you can keep it and I won’t have to tell the tale again, alright? Here it is: “Edmund, it is later. I want to thank you and to say that I’m sorry. You know, you’ve always been there, you have had my back since that first battle at Beruna and you’ve followed me, not because I was the High King, but because I’m your brother and you trust my decisions. We fought many battles together and you always protected me, often risking your own life, and I never really told you how much I appreciate it. I reckon I’ve always taken you for granted and I’m sorry.” I told him something like “Come on, Pete!” and he kneeled in front of me, he kneeled! His voice even took a more official tone. “King Edmund, I beg for your forgiveness, for my blatant disregard of both your authority as King of Narnia and your ability as strategist in battle, in my foolish effort to demonstrate I could still be the great king I once was. And you still followed me and saved me again and again. I am sorry, Brother, and I would have your forgiveness and your blessing, if you will grant them to me.”

I can only guess what face you’re making right now, Lu, but I imagine it to be similar to the one I was making earlier. I was speechless for a long time, I think, and then I had to say to our wonderful moron that he is, in fact, a moron and that I already knew what was going on. That’s why I didn’t use my authority to put both him and Caspian in their places and didn’t take you and followed Aslan in that gorge. I knew he needed us, so I was there. I had to tell him that I forgive him and that I love him and I gave him my blessing as King and as Brother. He cried, as you can imagine, and we hugged for a long time. I think you’re next, be prepared!

I’ll close this letter now, it’s really too long. Seeing as the break is very near, you’d better not expect me to write another! I’ll see you soon, Lucy, and we’ll talk for as long as you want. I miss you so, Sister mine, and I love you even more. Try not to feel too alone, your brothers are always with you. Peter sends his love, too.

May Aslan’s light always shine on you.

The Just King’s blessing on you, too, my beloved.

King Ed J.

 

_Oh Edmund!_

_I really need to gush, but I don’t know what to begin with! Your dream, you will have to tell me more about it, because it really sounded like mine. What if Aslan is sending us some sort of message? Your drawings were wonderful Ed, I loved them so much I cried for hours! Even Susan was speechless in front of them. They were so full of details and the colours were so warm… Each moment I am more in awe of you, Brother. You should really think about going to an art school when you graduate._

_Now, I read what Peter said to Susan and we both think that he was really sweet and that he did the right thing, talking to you. We agree in thinking that you are too humble and should be given more credit for everything you do. We are thinking about an award of some sort!_

_Before I forget, I have to tell you that I and Susan will be going home a couple days before you guys, so don’t wait for us at the station. Wait for the Professor, though, because he will be having lunch with us and offered to take you from the station._

_This letter is very short, I’m sorry, but we will really see each other soon and I’ll be able to talk to you in person. I look forward to seeing you again._

_May Aslan keep you in his love, Brother mine._

_All my love and my blessing._

_Queen Lucy the Happy!_

 

**Not many days later…**

 

“They’re here! They’re here! Mum! Susan! They’re here!”

Lucy’s excited cry could be heard all the way to the end of the street. Edmund and Peter, who were taking their luggage from the trunk of the car, looked at each other and laughed. Typical Lucy.

Lucy ran outside to greet her brothers. She found Peter right in front of her. Shrieking, she hugged him.

“Peter! Oh Peter, I’m so happy you’re home! I missed you so! We have to talk about so many things!”

“Shouldn’t you give him a chance to breathe, Sister mine?” Came a chuckling voice from behind Peter.

“Edmund!” Lucy left Peter abruptly and launched herself at Edmund. The younger of the two brothers had to drop his suitcase to catch her and keep both of them from falling to the ground. “Edmund, you’re home! I’m so happy I cannot say!”

“Oh, you can say it alright.” Muttered Edmund. “I cannot feel my eardrums anymore…” But he was holding her with all his strength, and there were tears in his eyes. He had missed her so much.

“Really, Lucy, you could at least pretend he’s not your favourite!” Said Peter, laughing, hands on his hips.

Meanwhile their mother and Susan had greeted Peter and the Professor, dropped a kiss on Edmund’s hair, while he was still hugging Lucy, and were now leading everyone inside.

“How are you, Lu?” Five minutes later, they were finally putting Edmund’s suitcase in his room. Lucy sat on his bed, while Edmund moved his things to the wardrobe.

“I’m alright, I guess. You know I always find a way to lift my spirit. I felt lonely for a bit, and I will probably be again once we go back to school. You’re here now, though, and soon will be Christmas, so I’m happy. How about you?”

Edmund looked at her for a moment, then sat on the armchair in the corner of the room, gesturing for Lucy to go sit with him. She stood up from the bed and climbed on his lap, her auburn head on his shoulder, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. He sighed.

“I couldn’t be better.” He said with a smile, running his fingers through her hair. “I’m with my favourite sister – but don’t tell Su! – and it will be Christmas soon. I’m home…”

“We are home…” She repeated in a whisper.

“Thank you for healing me, my Queen.” Edmund murmured, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She only smiled and held him tighter.

 

At the door, Mrs Pevensie looked at her beautiful children, so similar and yet so different, with a smile and tears on her face. ‘Let’s give them some time. They need to be alone.’ She thought, going back towards the kitchen. She was so proud of them.


End file.
